Guide:Scam
A Scam is an attempt to deceive players for a certain advantage. Particularly on Facebook, a fake promotion is a common type of scam. They may tell you that you will get a free item or even free farm cash when you 'like' their page or install their application. Note that these pages and the things they offer are not true. You will not get anything even after following their instructions. All scams about FarmVille can be seen here. If you see any of your friends liking such a page, tell them about the truth. Common scammer promises *Getting unlimited coins *Getting a certain amount of Farm Cash. *Getting a unique animal or another object. **which is often said to harvest for Farm Cash. How they try to trick you *They claim to be an official Farmville page. *They promote an edited image to lead people into thinking it's an actual screenshot. *You are told to follow certain steps to get to the promised offer. This might include: **Liking the page. **Installing and allowing the application. **Asking for your account data. Under no circumstances'' give away your account data!' This allows them to screw with your entire Facebook account with its contracts. Also be careful with installing applications from such dubious sources. Scam Examples Here is a list of famous scam examples on facebook. Note that '''all ''objects listed here are based on a hoax from the scammers'' and is not part of the game.'' Scam Cash Cow This cow is wrongly claimed to exist by various unofficial pages on the internet, with the ability to harvest for Farm Cash. Unfortunately, there are currently about 300.000 Likes in total for such Cash Cow scam pages. They have been fooled into believing that a Cash Cow would be given to them. SCAM_Cash_Cow.png|"Cash Cow" SCAM_Cash_Calf.png|"Cash Calf" SCAM_Red_Cash_Cow.png|"McDonald's Cash Cow" Money Tree Unauthorisedly claimed to be official part of the game, this tree is another nonexistant item purported to harvest for money. Kung Fu Duck Notably, this animal really exists. However, it is Mystery Game exclusive, and cannot be gained through a feed, as supossed by the accordant spam. For further information, check this article on Farmville Freak. Other animals The Space Cow and the Rainbow Pony1 are further fake animals to create an interesting appeal that makes players fall for the scam. SCAM_Space_Cow.png|"Space Cow" SCAM_Rainbow_Pony.png|"Rainbow Pony1" 1Notably, Rainbow Ponies now do in fact exist ingame, and could be acquired through playing the Mystery Game. Mystery Diamond Egg The Mystery Diamond Egg is just an edited Uncommon Brown Mystery Egg changed to diamond. Green Ghost Cow A Green Ghost Cow looks similar to the Candy Cane Cow, but it is green and people may be tricked into clicking it because it says "__was farming when a Green Ghost Cow wandered onto their farm in FarmVille. He escaped from the rodeo and is tired of all the bucking, jumping and kicking. He's just looking for a simpler life and could use some friends and a new home on your farm." which sounds similar to actual FarmVille messages for lost animals, but it is not true. Category:Guides